Not Again
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: When the TARDIS appears, it slightly scares Sam and Dean. Soon, Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, the Doctor, Martha, Captain Jack, Sherlock and John find themselves all tied up in a kinda dangerous case together. Superwholock! Sorry about how much my summary sucks
1. Boxes in motel rooms

**A/N: Superwholock! Well, just superwho in this chapter, anyway, Dean and Cas in a relationship and Sam and Gabriel in a relationship. Hints of Ten and Martha and Jack just flirts with everyone. Ten, Martha and Jack because I thought that they should have travelled for a little bit together and they are all awesome. Sorry for OCness but it is kinda necessary. Oh, and sorry if my Britishness slightly changes the Kansas feel. Please tell me if it does!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Not again**

Boxes in motel rooms

Dean sat; listening to Metallica and Sam was out, getting food. It had been a long day; what with a pair of pissed off vengeful spirits wreaking havoc on the outskirts of Lawrence, Kansas which had been far too close to home for the brothers. Both feeling empty, they had actually gone to the house but they hadn't had the courage to enter. They had been intending on a peaceful evening, when there was a thunderous grating noise just as Sam walked through the door. He dropped the bag of food and pulled a gun from his pocket as Dean drew a knife from his shoe and his own shotgun. Without thinking about it, Dean prayed to Castiel and the angel appeared next him in rustle of feathers.

"What the hell is it?" he asked.

"I am unsure," replied Cas. "In all my existence, I have never seen anything materialize in that manner."

"You better get your blade out, Cas. Knowing our luck, it will probably be dangerous," Sam said, altering his hold on the gun. Cas' angel blade appeared in his hand as a man in a blue pinstriped suit and red converse walked backwards out of the box, talking.

"And this is the beautiful planet of Aggarino. Home to the beneficial and wise-" He was cut off as Sam pressed his gun to the back of the man's head. A dark-skinned woman and a second (rather good-looking) man walked out of the box and before they knew what was happening, Dean's gun was at the second man's head and Cas had his blade at the woman's throat.

"Um…okay," said the man in the suit. "This isn't Aggarino."

"No," hissed Sam. "This is a motel room in Kansas. Who are you, what are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Martha Jones," the woman said. "This is Captain Jack Harkness and that's the Doctor." The man that Dean had hostage, Captain Jack, smiled flirtatiously at him and he recoiled.

"Hello. And who are you?"

"Stop it," complained the Doctor. "They're holding us at gunpoint and you're flirting? Anyway, I think you may have some competition, Jack." Castiel was glaring murderously at Jack and Dean waved his free hand.

"Calm down, Cas."

"As for what we are, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey; Martha's a human girl from London 21st century and Jack's an immortal time traveller from, what? 52nd century?" Jack nodded. The hunters and Cas looked utterly perplexed.

"We don't want anything. Except maybe for you to stop threatening to kill us and your names," said the Doctor calmly. Nobody lowered their weapons but Cas said,

"This is Dean and Sam Winchester and I am Castiel."

"Castiel? Interesting name. Where are you from?" asked the Doctor.

"Heaven. I am an angel of the Lord." Martha's eyes widened and she gasped,

"I'm being held captive by an angel?" Dean rolled his eyes and lowered his gun. Sam and Cas did the same.

"No, no, no. Wait. I've been around for over 900 years, travelling the universe and I've never heard tales with actual evidence of angels' existence. Never. "

"And I've existed since before Lucifer rebelled and I've never met a Time Lord or heard of this planet Gallifrey."

"We've seen and killed or defeated just about type every of spirit, demon or monster possible and yet no mention of Time Lords or immortal time travellers. What do you mean, immortal, anyway?" said Dean, walking over to stand with Sam and Castiel.

"Shoot me," invited Jack. Sam frowned but Dean took up the request. He shot him straight in the heart and Jack fell to the ground, dead. Sam looked horrified but not a moment later, Jack gasped and sat bolt upright again.

"Ah. Immortal," Dean said. Jack nodded and got to his feet. Dean and Cas sat back on the bed and Sam returned to his computer. The three travellers continued to stand until Sam said,

"You can sit down. We won't try to kill you again."

"Why not?" asked the Doctor, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"There is no lie in your stories and you are not trying to harm us. We have no reason to harm you," said Cas. Martha walked to the window and gazed out into the blackness of the night whilst Jack sat on the floor next to the Doctor.

"Why Kansas? And why a motel room?" he asked. Sam looked up from his computer.

"We were on a job near Lawrence. And we move around a lot so… we don't have a home anymore. Unless you count the Impala." The Doctor nodded. He seemed to understand their predicament.

"Did you have a home?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dean said his voice low and gravelly. "A house in Lawrence but we left when we were very small."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Bad stuff happened," said Sam shortly.

"The Winchesters do not talk about these events," Cas said, snaking his arm around Dean who relaxed into the embrace.

"Okay." Suddenly, Martha jerked back from the window and picked up Sam's gun that lay next to her. She shot six bullets, all flying in different directions. One hit Captain Jack straight through the head and he collapsed.

"Martha!" yelled the Doctor but Dean recognised the black eyes.

"Demonic possession!" Before he could grab the vial of holy water he always carried, a bullet struck him in the side and he fell to his knees. Cas leapt to his side.

"DEAN!" Blood was pounding through Dean's head and tears of agony blurred his vision. The bullet must have hit something vital because he could feel his grip on life weakening but not enough to prevent him from seeing his little brother fall, one hand to his chest, the other to his abdomen.

"Finally," hissed the demon. "The mighty Winchesters fall." Castiel's eyes glowed with murderous rage and light shone in the palm of his hand. He slammed it against the demon and the white light filled the room. As it died down, Martha collapsed and the Doctor caught her.

"What did you do?" His rage was thinly veiled.

"I banished the demon. She will be fine in a few moments." Cas wasted no time in rushing over to Dean and grabbing his lover's hand. "Dean?! Speak to me!" His eyelids fluttered open and he sighed happily. Reaching up and stroking Cas' cheek clumsily, he said,

"I love you, Cas. Never forget that. Look…look after my little Sammy, please."

"No. You are not going to die, Dean Winchester. I forbid it." Meanwhile, Sam was praying one last time to Gabriel.

"Gabe, I just wanted to say, I love you. Last chance I'm gonna get to say it, probably, so yeah. Love you…" But before he had finished his sentence, there was a flutter of wings and Gabriel landed next to him.

"Sammy! What happened?"

"Shot," said Dean weakly. Gabriel looked sharply at Cas and he nodded. The angels touched the Winchesters' foreheads and the boys breathed in quickly. Their eyes rolled back in their heads and the Winchesters' breathing levelled out. The angels stood and Gabriel looked quizzically at the Doctor who was cradling Martha.

"What happened?"

"Martha here was possessed by a demon and it shot them."

"So, my Sammy almost died and I can only blame it on a piece of Hell vermin. Where is it now?" fumed Gabriel.

"Hell," replied Cas. "I banished it." Gabriel nodded as Jack gasped and sat up.

"Who shot me this time?"

"Martha," the Doctor said.

"Never knew she disliked me."

"No, no," said the Doctor. "She was possessed. By a demon?" Cas nodded and Gabriel prodded Captain Jack's arm.

"How are you alive? You were dead."

"Who's this?" asked Jack.

"My boyfriend, Gabriel. He's an angel too," said Sam, sitting up. Immediately forgetting Jack, Gabriel rushed over to Sam.

"Sammy! You okay?"

"All thanks to you, I'm perfectly fine. Not even a headache." Gabriel smiled and Castiel sat down next to Dean who was also just waking up.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

"I'm fine, Cas. Thanks to you." Cas smiled and all of them looked over as Martha groaned and opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" asked the Doctor, gently.

"Looking out of the window, then… nothing."

"You were possessed," explained Sam. "By a demon and you shot Jack, Dean and me."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Martha looked terribly apologetic.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain," said Castiel and Gabriel. Martha looked slightly taken aback and so Dean explained,

"Angels get touchy about that sort of thing. Oh, sorry, that's Gabriel. He's an archangel and Sam's boyfriend." Gabriel rolled his eyes and put his arm around Sam as Cas returned to his original stance next to Dean.

"Anyway, yes, we're fine. Angels can heal people with their Grace and so they healed us. And, of course, Jack's fine," said Sam dismissively. Martha tried to stand but her legs gave out and the Doctor caught her.

"Whoa… worlds spinning."

"You should rest," Gabriel said. "Possession can leave you exhausted." Martha nodded and the Doctor laid her down on Sam's bed. "You guys can stay here tonight. Sam and I will go next door."

"Dean and I will be across the hall should you need us." And with that, the angels vanished, taking their hunters with them.

"Weird," Captain Jack said, as he lay down to sleep.


	2. Detectives, demons and time travellers

**A/N: Okay, superwholock now. If only at the end. Sorry if some of the Supernatural stuff doesn't make sense, I just kinda used the best bits so yeah, Gabriel's still alive but Dean and Cas have been to Purgatory. And I thought Leviathans were cool monsters so they're in. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Detectives, demons and time travellers

Sam woke up screaming, his eyes wide.

"Sammy?" asked Gabriel worriedly. Sam turned his grey eyes on the archangel sat on the end of his bed.

"Another dream?" Sam nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Gabriel prompted. Sam breathed out slowly and then said,

"It was when Dean was taken by the hell hounds. I, he, claws, blood and then, gone. He was gone, Gabriel! He was dead and it was all my fault!" Sam sobbed into Gabriel's chest as he hugged him.

"It's okay, Sammy. Dean's okay." But silently, Gabriel prayed to Castiel.

_Little brother? Is Dean awake?_

_Yes, Gabriel. What is wrong?_

_Sam had another nightmare. About Dean dying._

_He's coming_

Dean walked through the door and Gabriel stepped back to allow Dean to comfort his little brother. He knew how Dean felt. He knew how much he would do to protect his little brother because Gabriel felt the same about Castiel.

Instead of flying into the room, Gabriel tactfully knocked on the door of the room they had left the time travellers in. The Doctor came to the door, hair sticking up wildly.

"Oh, Gabriel. Hello"

"Sorry to wake you at such an hour but I need to find out how Martha was possessed."

"Ah, yes. Come in. I'm the only one awake so please be quiet." Gabriel nodded and walked in silently.

"Do you not sleep?" he whispered. The Doctor shook his head and then shrugged.

"I don't need to as much as humans. I assume you and Castiel don't at all?"

"No. We just tend to watch over the Winchesters and look after them. Father knows they need the protection."

"You care a lot about them, don't you?"

"Yes. I suppose, I care for Sammy more but as an older brother myself, I know what Dean has to go through. I understand his pain but Cas tends to look after him more. We're more like a big dysfunctional family, really. A family that has seen far too much, but you'd know about that, Doctor." Gabriel raised an eyebrow and the Doctor sighed quietly.

"I've seen too much."

"Not as much as I have or Cas or even the Winchesters. Cas and I have been around too long but Sam and Dean are not yet thirty-five and they have witness thousands of things which would have driven lesser men mad. I hate to burden them so and I know Cas does." The Doctor looked Gabriel straight in eye and he saw their pain.

"I can't begin to imagine what you and Castiel have seen. I'm one man who has seen one terrible war and participated but you have seen every war since the beginning of time and yet you couldn't intervene. That has to be more crushing than what I went through." Gabriel laid his hand comfortingly on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I may have seen more, Time Lord, but I have not had to go through the near-extinction of my entire race," he pointed out. The Doctor nodded, conceding Gabriel's point. They walked over to the window and Gabriel found the weak point.

"Ah, there's a gap in the salt line. It must have been created when your TARDIS landed," he said. "Yes, I know of your planet and race rather well. I've been around longer than Cas and I've left Earth a good few times." The Doctor smiled darkly and followed Gabriel out of the room.

He knocked on the door opposite and Castiel opened it.

"Got any salt?" Cas shook his head and said,

"Dean may have some. If not, kitchens." Cas walked out of the room and stood with Gabriel and the Doctor. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel knocked rapidly on the door. Sam came to it, eyes red but no longer crying. The Doctor and Cas as Gabriel embraced his hunter, running his fingers through Sam's long hair. He curled into the angel and Dean came to the door, proud smile on his face.

"You guys need something?"

"Salt, apparently. Something about the salt line being broken?" said the Doctor.

"Ah, yes," Dean said and grabbed his salt shaker. Sam and Gabriel finally stopped hugging and the five of them headed back.

When they reached the room, Captain Jack was awake and dragging on his jacket.

"Morning guys… if you can call 5:30 am morning." Dean smirked and walked over to the window; he spread the salt on the sill.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Jack.

"Demons, spirits and most supernatural beings can't cross salt lines so we always salt doors and windows." Before anyone else could speak, Dean's phone rang and he excused himself. Martha groaned as she woke up.

"Martha!" exclaimed the Doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Bit of a headache but otherwise fine." Dean hung up and walked back over to the little group.

"We've got a case," he said to Sam. "A big one. Demons running rampant up in South Nebraska. Shouldn't take more than 2 hours to get there."

"So this is your job? You hunt unnatural beings?" asked Martha. Sam nodded and Dean grunted his affirmation.

"You guys can tag along, if you want to. Sounds like we could use the help. It will be dangerous though," Sam said. The Doctor beamed and Jack said,

"We'd love to. And screw danger!"

After sending Gabriel and Castiel on ahead to scout, the hunters and the time travellers all crammed into the Impala and Dean put his foot on the gas.

"What about my TARDIS?" asked the Doctor suddenly.

_Cas? Can you and Gabriel take the TARDIS to Bobby's? Thanks_

"I asked Cas to take it our friend's house. It'll be safe there," replied Dean.

"Thank you," said the Doctor. "Where are we going anyway?"

"There's a small town in South Nebraska called Benkelman and I just got a call to say that there are some demons running rampant up there so we're gonna go sort them out," Dean said.

After about 1 and half hours, they were crossing the borderline into Nebraska but Dean didn't slow down from close to break-neck pace. He knew that these weren't just demons. There were a couple of Leviathans too and they were dangerous. Sam frowned at Dean and said,

"Dean? What's with the rush?"

"From the report, we're not just dealing with an army of demons. There are a few of our other Purgatorian friends too; those ones we'd rather not like to meet again." All the colour drained from Sam's face and he whispered,

"Leviathans…" Dean nodded and looked in his mirror at the Doctor, Jack and Martha who were sat talking amiably in the backseat. Sam's eyes widened as he realised the danger they were in.

"Dean," he hissed. "They have no chance against the Leviathans!"

"I know, but we can't back out now."

"Dean! We'll get them killed! You know the destruction they wreaked last time! We haven't got a chance!" Sam roared and the time travellers stopped laughing and talking.

"And what do you suppose we do Sam?! These things can get inside anyone! They got Cas before and they ain't getting him again!"

"Dean? Sam?" said the Doctor. "What's going on?" Dean turned his angry eyes on the mirror and saw the Doctor leaning forward, looking concerned.

"We never should have brought you with. We're not just facing demons; we're facing Leviathans, the first beasts God created. He locked them in Purgatory but when it opened a year or so ago, they got out. We thought we'd got them all but it seems one or two escaped our killing streak," Sam said bitterly

"But why is that so bad?" asked Martha.

"They are vicious and they kill in many horrible ways. They once possessed Castiel and they can slip in and out of people a lot easier than demons can. They are one of the most dangerous things we've ever faced."

"Don't worry," Jack said. "We've faced many dangerous things and we're still alive." Sam smiled darkly but he dropped the subject and they drove the last 20 minutes in silence.

When they finally reached Benkelman, it was about 9am and Dean and Sam were in foul moods. The five of them walked into the centre of the town and looked around. Very few people were around despite it being rush-hour.

"It's too quiet," the Doctor said. Sam nodded and Dean pursed his lips. There was a man walking through the town square opposite, and in spotting them, hurried over.

"Hello, can I help you?" Dean and Sam whipped out a pair of fake IDs smoothly.

"Yes. I'm Officer O'Connell and this is Officer Greenwood. We'd like to ask you a few questions, Mister?" said Sam.

"Hall. Jerry Hall. Who are your friends, Officers?" The Doctor and Jack flashed slips of paper and Jerry Hall seemed satisfied.

"Have you noticed anything strange going on round here?" asked Dean. "You know, like flickering lights or weird people?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there was one thing. Madison Cooper was attacked by some kinda wild beast which ate half of her and I swear I ain't seen no beasts round here. Then there was that guy…" Jerry trailed off.

"What guy?" pressed Sam.

"One of the kids who used to hang around here. I swear by God that he had black eyes. I mean, all black. No pupils, nothing."

"He does not lie." They all jumped as Castiel and Gabriel appeared behind them.

"Cas!" growled Dean. "We've talked about this. It terrifies everyone." Sam gave Gabriel a disapproving look.

"You should know better, Gabe. And when we're not there…"

"Yes, I know. I should look after my little brother but what can I say, Sammy? I adore mischief." He winked seductively at him and a flush crept into Sam's cheeks.

"Who's these people?" asked Jerry. Cas opened his mouth to reply but Dean cut him off.

"This is Cas and Gabe. They're our students." Cottoning on quickly, Gabriel said,

"Yeah. Always wanted to be a police officer."

"Anyway," Sam said pointedly, before the angels could mess up the whole interview. "This kid, has he done anything weird recently?" Jerry gave Cas and Gabriel one last searching look before turning back to Sam and saying,

"He and a few of his mates have started hanging out in the old warehouses at edge of town and suddenly, there are no kids at school. I think that they're all in the warehouses."

"Thank you for your time," said Jack cheerfully and the hunters, time travellers and angels walked off.

Upon reaching the warehouses that Jerry talked about, Dean and Sam geared up. Dean hefted a large branch with a sharp black blade attached to the top.

"What's that?" asked Martha. Dean smiled darkly and simply said,

"A memory." Sam held Ruby's knife and looked slowly at Dean.

"We should give them some proper weapons." Dean nodded and gave Jack and Martha guns loaded with bullets engraved with devil's traps. He gave the Doctor a stake of holy wood which he handled nervously.

"Listen. We know you aren't fighters or killers, but you cannot make deals with these demons. They are the spawn of my dear brother Lucifer and all they care about is death and destruction," said Gabriel.

"Wait. You're brothers with the devil?" asked Jack, astonished.

"Yup; he's a fallen angel and all angels are brethren. And I love him and all but he is a great big bag of dicks." This made them all crack a smile.

"Sam and I will go first, then Cas and Gabe and then you guys as third wave. Don't hesitate to shoot, okay?" said Dean. He swung his weapon experimentally and nodded to Sam. They kicked the door of the nearest warehouse open to reveal… two men, looking slightly startled. Before they could move, Dean's blade was at the shorter man's neck Sam had the tall dark-haired man in the same position.

"Oh god. I knew this was a bad idea," said the shorter man.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain," snapped Gabriel and Castiel in unison.

"Who are you?" growled Dean.

"I'm John Watson and this Sherlock Holmes."


	3. Mine eyes doth see what is impossible

**A/N: Sorry this one's shorter, had writers block. Please R&R! **

**Oh and sorry about the title, mind's been slightly Shakespearean lately**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. Nothing. **

Mine eyes doth see what is impossible

"You're obviously British, so what are you doing in South Nebraska?" asked the Doctor frowning.

"We were trailing an interesting murder," said Sherlock sullenly.

"An _interesting _murder? When does murder become _interesting_?" asked Jack shrewdly.

"There were a few murders of unusual viciousness and abnormality. We were looking at the crime scenes." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You can't find the killer. Or killers."

"Why not?" countered Sherlock.

"You have no idea, mindless human, of what you are dealing with," Castiel hissed and Dean laid a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"How is that possible? You are human," Sherlock said.

"Who said he wasn't human?" spat Gabriel.

"He did," said John, realising. "Mindless human suggest you aren't one." Dean sighed and gave Cas the _we talked about this _look.

"What exactly are you, then?" asked John.

"Gabriel and I, we are angels of the Lord."

"Not possible," proclaimed Sherlock. "Angels don't exist and neither does God."

"We do exist for we are stood in front of you. As for God, he exists too but well, being God is a difficult job," said Cas.

"And you know this because…"

"I was God for a short while. But the power almost destroyed me."

"No," said Dean. "That was the stolen souls from Purgatory that you swallowed."

"Enough!" yelled Sherlock.

"All I wanted from today was for us to find this killer so that Sherlock wasn't so grumpy," said John. "I didn't ask for angels, ex-gods and…"

"900 year-old aliens, immortal time travellers and the 2 best demon hunters in all of America," completed Gabriel. John's jaw dropped and Sherlock shook his head adamantly.

"You're all insane."

"Are they?" asked an insidious voice from darkness behind Sherlock. Fast as light, Dean and Sam spun Sherlock and John behind them as 7 figures walked into light. Six of them had black eyes but the seventh didn't. Cas tensed and unsheathed his angel blade.

"Sam, Dean. So nice to see you," said the seventh.

"Wish we could say the same for you."

"And Castiel! I remember you. You let us out!"

"And I'll be the one to send you back," Cas growled as the seventh threw back its head. The time travellers and the detectives recoiled, disgusted by the huge maw that grew in place of a mouth.

"Leviathan," grumbled Dean. "Those sons of bitches really piss me off." He swung his Purgatorian blade and cleaved the head clean off. The demons stood, shocked, for a few seconds. Then they attacked, knocking the blade from Dean's hand. Cas pushed those who did not know what they were dealing with away before plunging into the fight. Three demons had cornered the defenceless Dean. Cas gathered his grace and smote two of the demons. The third spun around and stabbed him but it wasn't an angel blade. Cas simply healed himself and smote the demon. Meanwhile, Sam and Gabriel had dispatched the other three demons. Cas held a hand out to Dean and helped him to his feet.

"Everyone okay?" asked Sam, looking at Gabriel who blinked his amber eyes.

"Yup," confirmed Jack. "Except maybe these two." He indicated Sherlock and John who stood, looking terrified.

"Oh come on! I didn't even conjure up anything or get my wings out!" complained Gabriel. The Doctor laughed.

"Yes, but Gabriel, not everyone is a used to crazy truths as Jack, Martha and I. I suspect that these two are ordinary, normal humans who've never had to deal with your lives or ours." Sam and Gabriel smiled acceptingly. Dean shivered.

"Stupid Leviathans," he grumbled and walked out of the warehouse, Cas trailing behind him. John seemed to finally find his voice.

"What was that?"

"Six demons and a Leviathan. Dumb-ass bitches from Hell and Purgatory."

"Anyway," Sam said. "I don't believe we finished our introductions. You are?"

"Detectives," answered Sherlock. "And you?"

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We're demon hunters."

"The best in all of America," said Cas. Dean smiled and said,

"That's all you need to know about us."

"You've both seen terrible things," said Sherlock. "Dark, monstrous things and you hate yourselves because of what you've done. You've killed. You're both serial killers."

"Serial killers of greater serial killers," pointed out Gabriel. But Sherlock was still deducing.

"You've been… dark places. Hell. You've both been to Hell… or whatever." Sam smiled coldly and the time travellers looked astounded.

"Yeah," Dean said. "We've been to the pit. Not nice."

"But how'd you get out?" asked Martha.

"Cas."

"Cas? No more information?" asked Jack.

"We don't talk about some stuff, okay? Not our childhood or our parents or Hell. The past is the past and it's bad," Sam snapped. Jack raised his hands in surrender and Gabriel and Cas glared at them.

"Don't even ask us. We've seen more than the Winchesters and damn it, we've felt more. Angels aren't meant to feel, but by God above, we've felt more pain than should ever be possible," cursed Gabriel.

"You don't exist," said Sherlock. "You can't. It's not physically possible."

"And that's why we just smote five demons to save you," Cas almost snarled. "Come on. We're leaving."

"We'll go to the police!" yelled Sherlock.

"Good luck with that," called Sam over his shoulder as the time travellers, hunters and angels walked off. "They won't believe you."

"Wait," said John. They stopped and looked back at John. "I've heard some crazy things in my life but I've never seen anything like the white-light thing you guys did. Are you really angels?" Cas' eyes softened and he nodded.

"No! You can't! It's not possible!" Sherlock roared and stormed off into one of the warehouses.

"Sherlock!" yelled John and rushed after him. The angels looked at their hunters and they ran after the detective and his blogger, time travellers hot on their heels.


	4. Sherlock, it's okay, we promise

**A/N: Hi so sorry about the time taken! Kinda got writers block. Okay so I meant to make this a kind of Johnlocky sweet chapter but it ran away with me. Sorry about that. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

Sherlock, it's okay, we promise

John finally caught up with Sherlock, almost running into him as he hid inside a dark warehouse.

"Sherlock?"

"They can't exist, John. Angels don't exist; people can't time travel and there are no such things as Leviathans. The laws of physics don't allow it. They can't exist, John!" John looked Sherlock straight in the eye and spoke as if talking to a frightened child,

"It's going to be okay, Sherlock. We'll work it out. Remember Baskerville? Remember the hound? We worked that out, didn't we? And so we will work this out too. I promise you." Sherlock looked up sceptically and held John's gaze for a good few seconds before looking away.

"Oh, how adorable, the food is having a moment." John spun around and stood as a man walked out of the darkness. He grinned psychopathically and opened his mouth, showing a huge maw. John screamed.

"Now where have they gone?" cursed Gabriel, looking around at the three or four different warehouses John could have run into. Before anyone could make a suggestion, there was a scream. Without a second thought, the seven of them ran straight into the nearest warehouse. John ducked as the Leviathan lunged at him.

"Hey! Big mouth! Eat this!" yelled Dean, spraying the Leviathan straight in the face with floor cleaner. It screamed and Sam took advantage of the momentary low guard and lopped its head off. They were all splatted with the black goo that Leviathans bled.

"Eurgh! That is disgusting," grumbled Sherlock. Gabriel fixed him with a dark glare and clicked his fingers. Sherlock vanished.

"Gabriel…" Cas said exasperatedly. John looked terrified. Sam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Gabe. Bring him back or at least send John with him." Gabriel shrugged acceptingly and clicked his fingers again. John promptly disappeared.

"Why do I even try?" asked Sam.

"Hey, you love me really!" Gabriel snuck up and kissed Sam before he could react. Sam relaxed into the kiss until his brother cleared his throat very pointedly. Sam and Gabriel broke apart and Jack laughed slightly.

"Where'd you send them?" asked Cas.

"Nowhere important. They'll be fine." Martha frowned.

"How did you do that?"

"He's a Trickster," said Dean. "They are almost demigods, and they have the power to create places and things. And because he's also an Archangel, his powers are heightened. He can create whole realities and send people there. I assume where you've sent them two is relatively safe?"

"Very safe!" exclaimed Gabriel. "It's just a room. I promise!" He raised his hands in surrender.

"Come here, you," Sam said and they began kissing again but the Doctor yelled,

"Get a room!" and everyone started laughing.

"Okay then!" Gabriel said in mock-offence. There was a flutter of feathers and he and Sam vanished.

"Typical," said Cas. Dean, Cas, the Doctor, Jack and Martha left the warehouse to meet an army of about 70 demons.

"Ah."

_Gabriel! Get your and Sammy's lazy asses here right now! _ Gabriel and Sam reappeared, looking slightly shocked at the amount of demons that stood in front of them.

"Guns at the ready!" Dean yelled, hefting his Purgatorian blade. Martha and Jack loaded their guns; the Doctor gripped the holy wood; Gabriel and Cas summoned their angel blades and Sam drew Ruby's knife from his belt. And then they charged.

John was very surprised at suddenly appearing beside Sherlock in a window-less, door-less room. It was clean and white with golden panelling and there were two comfy-looking chairs in centre of the room. Sherlock was slumped exhaustedly in one so John walked over to join him.

"We can't get out. How did we even get here?" asked Sherlock in his bored voice although John could detect a slight hint of fear.

"Gabriel, I presume. The tallest one, Sam, said that he had to bring you back or at least send me with. And so Gabriel clicked his fingers and bam! I'm here."

"This can't be happening. Are we going mad? Am I going mad?! John, I don't want to go crazy!" Sherlock looked more vulnerable than John had ever seen him and he had the sudden urge to hug him. But he couldn't. Because this was Sherlock Holmes and he disapproved of physical contact. John sat opposite Sherlock and he leaned forward.

"Sherlock. Listen to me. You are not going mad. I know this because I am a doctor and I know when someone goes mad. Believe me, I've seen it. This is real and I know that will be hard to wrap your brain around but we can't deny it. This is all real." Sherlock shook his head adamantly.

"No. It can be."

"Give me another explanation."

"Drugs, obviously."

"No."

"What do you mean no? It's the only explanation."

"No. If we had been drugged, I would be out cold before it could even affect you. It would have had to have been a terribly powerful drug to create something this realistic for both of us because you're far too tolerant to drugs for that," John rationalised easily. After thinking for a moment, Sherlock realised John was right. Drugs were not the answer but yet how could this be real?

Castiel waded through the army of demons, slashing and smiting. He saw nothing but blood and white light as he advanced and all he could hear were screams and yells but then one voice stuck out.

"CAAASS! LOOK OUT!" He spun at Dean's scream and gasped slightly as a knife met his stomach. It wouldn't have worried him but it seemed that one or two demons had angel blades and this one had caught him. Everything slowed down and all the colours seemed too bright as Cas fell roughly to his knees. The sound of fighting had faded to mulled constant noise by the time Cas looked down at his stomach. There was a silver-handled blade sticking out and glowing white Grace spilling out. Vaguely, he wondered why none of the demons had finished him off, until he realised it was silent. Hands on his face, warm comforting hands and Cas looked up. Dean's hands.

"Cas! Stay with me, buddy. I've got you. I promise, I'll never let you go. Cas? Cas! Castiel!" Dean screeched and the angel in his arms fell still. Gabriel limped over (he'd tussled with the other demon carrying and angel blade and won but been rather badly injured in the process) and sighed sorrowfully at his fallen brother. Sam helped an injured Martha over whilst Captain Jack picked up the unconscious Doctor. The stab wounds on his hands and chest healing, Jack lay down the prone Doctor (hit rather hard over the head) and pulled Martha towards him as Sam dropped to his knees next to his brother who was sobbing quietly.

"Tell me he's not dead, Gabriel. Tell me that he'll recover…"

"Dean…" Gabriel said and Sam was slightly shocked to hear the cocky angel's voice crack. "He may not be dead yet but there's no healing. He's too far gone. Castiel…" Sam stood and pulled his angel into a tight hug, tears filling his grey eyes. The last word Gabriel had uttered broke Sam because he had known him for so long and he had never once seen the angel cry. Yet, here, now, scalding tears were dripped from his whiskey-coloured eyes.

Jack sighed softly and pulled Martha closer to him. It seemed wrong, watching this. Dean sobbing, rocking back and forth, hugging Castiel's body; Sam was clutching a weeping Gabriel, tears falling from his own pain-filled eyes. This was a broken family. Jack had seen enough to know the look of people who relied entirely upon each other and even though they were different ages, heights, looks and even species, they were the closest family that Jack had ever seen. And now they had lost one of their own. And that kind of hurt would never heal.


	5. Some hurts go too deep

**A/N: Okay sorry this is a shorter chapter but hopefully, I'll have another one up by the end of the week. And how good was supernatural?! Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Some hurts go too deep…

Martha looked at Jack and she could see that he agreed with her; they needed to get out of here. As she thought this, Dean picked up Castiel's body and staggered back to the Impala. Jack caught his arm and said, "Dean. Let me drive." Dean looked distrustful but he nodded. Sam helped Gabriel over and they slid into the backseat. Slowly, they took Cas from Dean and laid him across their legs. Dean got in, stroked Cas' hair and nodded slowly as Jack climbed in behind the wheel. Martha nodded to him.

"I'll follow you."

About 3 hours later, having been directed by a hollow-voiced Sam, they pulled up at the bunker, previously the property of the Men of Letters. Staggering, limping and silent, the 7of them entered, Sam flipping on the lights. Dean made a beeline for his bedroom, carrying Cas' limp body. Sam helped Gabriel over to a chair before showing Martha to one of the many spare rooms where she lay down the still unconscious Doctor. They then all returned to the main room, where Jack and Gabriel sat. Gabriel had his head in his hands and Jack was running his fingers through his hair.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Yeah. No, wait. Those detectives, Sherlock and John," Sam said. "Do you think you could bring them back?" He was concerned about Gabriel. Even though he didn't show it, Sam knew that it was taking all of Gabriel's Grace to keep him upright. Gabriel rolled his eyes but he looked exhausted.

"Course I can." He snapped his fingers and Sherlock and John appeared, looking slightly confused. Grin still on his face, Gabriel's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Sam, expecting something of this sort, caught him before he fell of his chair.

"All out of angel juice," Dean said, his voice weak. Sam's lips twitched up in a small, broken smile. He hefted the slighter man into his arms and laid him down on the nearby sofa. Dean's shoulders slumped and he looked away, defeated. John finally seemed to realise what was going on and he looked at Sam.

"What happened?"

"There were a lot of demons and well, a few of them had angel blades, the only things that can harm angels. Cas and Gabe got… got injured."

"How badly?"

"Cas is… close to death," Dean choked out, back still to the group.

"And Gabriel had his legs shredded and just passed out from exhaustion."

"I would have helped them," Martha said. "But it seems that I have broken my hand. I had to drive one handed all the way here."

"You're a doctor?" asked Sherlock.

"Just a student. I would have passed my exams if the Doctor hadn't suddenly appeared in my life."

"Well, you can give me a hand. Do you guys have a first aid box?" John looked at Sam.

"Up the stairs, first door on your right. It's our storage room." Martha nodded and ran off upstairs.

"I better go check on the Doctor," said Jack before leaving. Dean looked at Sherlock.

"Um, do you wanna crash, Sherlock? We've got plenty of spare rooms." Sherlock looked at John as if asking for his permission and then nodded and allowed Dean to lead him out of the room. Martha came back, arms full of antiseptic, surgical thread and bandages. John grinned and began to look at Gabriel's injuries.

About 30 minutes later, John took off the second set of blood-stained gloves and left Dean's room.

"That's all I can do for now," he said to Sam and Dean.

"Thanks John. Really," said Sam. "You should get some shut-eye too." John nodded and Dean showed him to another room before going back in his own room.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You try to sleep too." Dean nodded slightly but Sam didn't believe that he would. He went back to where Gabriel was sleeping on the sofa and sat down in front of it. John and Sherlock were asleep; Dean was sat with Cas; The Doctor and Martha were also sleeping and Jack was in the library. Sam sat in silence and waited for the dawn.

Dawn came and had drifted into late afternoon before anyone stirred. Sam moved stiffly from his vigil as his brother entered the room.

"You slept at all?" he asked. Sam shook his head. "Me neither."

"Gabriel needs me. Just as Castiel needs you. It isn't often an angel needs their human but we have to be there for them."

"And you always will be." A voice snuck out from the back of the room and they looked round as the Doctor walks forwards. "I just know it."

"Are you okay, Doc?" asked Dean. The Doctor nodded. Small, dark smile on his face, Dean walked into the kitchen and remerged with 3 beers. He threw one at Sam, lighting-fast reflexes allowing him to catch it even after his troubled night. The Doctor caught his too and he smiled slightly before walking out again. Eyes tired yet alive, Sam sat back down in front of the sofa as he watched Dean return to his room, to Castiel.

Time passed and in it, Sam told John and Sherlock where the library was and 'to get up to date with the real world.' He showed Martha and Jack the kitchen and how to use the oven. But mostly he waited for any signs of consciousness from Gabriel. There was none. Dean didn't leave his room and sometime after 6, the Doctor joined Jack and Martha in the kitchen. John checked everyone's wounds, bandaged them up again and went back to his reading.

The next day passed in very much the same way and yet neither Sam nor Dean had slept a wink because their angels had not woken. It was on the third day when it changed.

Sam had been sat in silence, listening to the ticking of the clock. It read about 2 am but Sam didn't care. Then there was a small scream. And muttering from above Sam's head. He stood and found Gabriel tossing and turning in his sleep. Sam shook him slightly and Gabriel's golden eyes snapped open.

"It's okay Gabriel, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now." Gabriel blinked twice and then his eyes focused on Sam.

"Of course I'm safe. I've got you, Gigantor."


	6. That have taken hold

**A/N: Sorry about the time taken, it's been a long chapter and lots of filler bits. Bringing it to a close soon, I think. So please read and review, they really matter. Thank you!**

…That have taken hold.

Uneventful hours passed with Dean sat on the end of his own bed, chugging back beer and watching over Castiel. There was no movement from the angel which worried Dean to no end. When John came in to check on him, Dean asked how everyone was.

"They're better. Your brother finally got some shut-eye because Gabriel woke up."

"Good. How is Gabriel?"

"Sleeping again but otherwise fine. He sleeps for about an hour before waking up and being bored for a few hours. Sleeping next to him has given Sam the same routine which makes Gabriel happy because he's too weak to move."

"It will be taking all of his Grace simply to slip into consciousness. He is more badly damaged than he's letting on." Dean looked away. "It's very difficult to hurt an angel and not many survive such a mauling as he had."

"His legs weren't too badly injured," said John, confused.

"I'm not talking about physical injuries. I don't have angel's eyes so I can't tell you exactly how bad it is, but both Sam and I know that an angel sleeping or not being able to move means that his Grace is shredded. It will heal but it will take time and rest and food, none of which angels are used to."

"Okay." John nodded and left the room, leaving Dean to his brooding and beer.

Sam was sat on the sofa, Gabriel pulled under his arm, waiting for Jack to make a move. The three of them were playing poker whilst they waited for John, Sherlock and Martha to get back from a supply run. The Doctor was in the library, reading even though it was about 3 am. But then again, sleeping patterns were useless. Sam had just beaten Jack quite spectacularly when Dean rushed in, wild eyes showing the 4 days without sleep.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "What's wrong?"

"Where's John? Or Martha?"

"They went on a supply run," replied Gabriel. "Why?"

"It's Cas. He's got a raging fever."

"What do you mean, Dean? Angels don't get sick," said Gabriel.

"Nor do they sleep, eat or spend days without moving," Dean snarled back.

"Hey, hey." Sam got up and looked Dean straight in the eyes. He backed down, shoulders slumped and Sam's eyes flicked back. "Gabriel, got any ideas about this?" Gabriel's eyes melted from fiery gold to a pale, worried whisky.

"No. I have never heard about anything like this before and even if I had, I wouldn't be able to do anything. My Grace is much depleted. Using it would kill me before I could even begin to fix Cas." Dean's olive green eyes searched Gabriel but he knew he wasn't lying.

"I'll ring Martha," Jack said. "See if she has anything." He pulled out his cell phone and rang her. "Hey Martha. Yeah, I'm good, you? Good, good. Right, we have a problem here. Cas is running a high temperature, fever. Dean, how high?"

"45 degrees Celsius. I know, he should be brain dead, but he is an angel."

"45 degrees. Yes, yes, we know but angelic abilities… what do we do? Yeah. Okay. Will do. Thanks Martha. See you later." Jack hung up and looked at the three worried faces. "Martha doubts that medication will make any difference, so she says keep him comfortable and try to get his temperature down." Jack relayed the information and Gabriel nodded his affirmation. That was the best that they could do for Cas; he had to do the rest. Dean went into the kitchen whilst Sam went to the freezer. He gave a bag of ice cubes to Dean, who poured them into a bowl of cold water. With a silent agreement, Dean and Jack went to Cas whilst Gabriel and Sam attempted to get more than an hours sleep.

Castiel tossed and turned in his fever-filled sleep as Dean bathed his forehead in ice-water. He had been doing this for about 3 hours now; with Jack always bring him exactly what he wanted. Occasionally, Cas would shiver and cower as the fever turned but mainly he was too warm. Dean managed to lower the temperature slightly but not enough for anyone's liking. Martha, John and Sherlock had returned about 2 hours ago and Martha and John took it in turns to make half-hourly visits that Dean assumed would soon turn into hourly ones. Dean was utterly exhausted but he refused to sleep. Castiel needed him and so he would be there for him. No matter what. Because Cas meant the world to him and he knew that if he needed Cas, there were very few situations in which he would not be there.

"Come on, Cas. You have to fight this. For me."

"What can we do? He needs to sleep," said the Doctor, looking back down the corridor where Dean was watching over Cas.

"It's been almost 7 days since he slept," hissed Jack and John furrowed his brow in concern. John, the Doctor, Jack and Gabriel were sat at the table; Sam was asleep on the sofa next to them; Martha was reading in the library and Sherlock was watching crap T.V somewhere in the bunker. Gabriel had regained enough of his strength to walk now, but he still slept and ate and refused to use any of his Grace in fear of damaging it further.

"This can't go on. Insomnia can and does kill. He's only got about 4 days more to live if he doesn't get some sleep soon. His kidneys have begun to shut down and his hair and nails are degrading. I assume he has begun to hallucinate," said John. Gabriel looked terrified. He walked over to Sam and shook him gently awake.

"Sammy? You need to wake up. It's important." Sam's grey eyes flicked open and he moved slightly.

"Gabe? What's going on?"

"It's your brother," Gabriel said. "He's got severe insomnia." At these words, Sam leapt off the sofa, wild-eyed and hair stuck up everywhere.

"John! You have to knock him out. Give him powerful sedatives or something but you have to get him to sleep." John looked confused but he shrugged and fetched a powerful sedative that he kept in case of emergencies, usually to do with Sherlock.

Whilst John went to administer the drug, Gabriel sat with Sam, who was running his fingers through his hair worriedly. Suddenly, there was a crash and a shout of pain and Sam, Jack and the Doctor ran to Dean's room to find Dean throwing holy water over an unconscious John.

"Get back!" Dean roared before looking up and throwing holy water over them. He yelled in fear and backed away quickly. He was hallucinating them all as demons. Sam grabbed the needle from John's limp hand and approached Dean slowly.

"Dean. It's okay. I'm not a demon; it's just me. Let me help you, Dean. You gotta let me take care of you," said Sam softly but Dean wasn't buying it. He lashed out and caught Sam in the chest, sending him flying backwards. At this, the Doctor and Jack attempted to restrain Dean but he threw them off. Before he could cause any more damage, Sam slammed the needle deep into Dean's arm and pressed the plunger. Instantly, Dean became very woozy.

"Samm…ly?" he slurred before passing out on the floor. Sam sighed before picking up his big brother and laying him next to the fever-grasped Castiel.

"That must have been his hallucinations," said John who had regained consciousness in the melee. After helping the Doctor to his feet, Jack said,

"I'll stay here. Try and keep Castiel's fever down." Sam nodded gratefully before traipsing off into the main room with the Doctor and John in tow. As soon as they entered, Gabriel leapt off his chair and into Sam's arms. Carding his fingers through Gabriel's hair, Sam smiled tiredly and Gabriel looked up.

"Get some sleep, Sammy," he said. "We'll look after Dean and Cas." Sam nodded and lay back down on the sofa.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. You know, despite my protestations, you, Dean and Cas are the only family I've got and I love you all." Sam smiled at this before closing his eyes and falling asleep. A glimmer of hope shone in Gabriel's golden eyes as he placed a blanket lovingly over Sam. He sat back down at the table with the Doctor and John.

"Why did Sam react like he did when you told him Dean had insomnia?" asked John. "It was almost like he knew how bad that was." Gabriel sighed and knitted his brows.

"Now, I wasn't around when this happened, in trouble upstairs, but I saw everything in Sam's mind. Perks of being an archangel means you can read minds and sift through memories without the subject realising. I needed to get up to date after I reappeared suddenly having been 'dead' for a few years. Turns out that Sam didn't just go to Hell; he fell into Lucifer's cage and my darling brother shredded his soul. When he got topside again, curtsey of Castiel and Death, there was a wall to stop the memories but it crumbled and all hell spilled loose, literally. He began hallucinating Lucifer and he could work out what was real and what was fake. It took a while, but he got a hang on it. But even that was temporary and Sam ended up in a mental asylum having not slept for 5 days with Lucifer yelling in his ear. Sedatives had no effect and he was up for 9 days before Cas managed to fix him up. So yeah, Sam does know how bad it can be and he was terrified for his brother." John and the Doctor looked shocked but thankfully, they didn't ask any questions of Gabriel and so the golden-eyed archangel nestled into Sam's chest and dropped off into a warm, safe sleep.


	7. A whole universe awaits

**A/N: Okay so this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite and followed! I hope I tied up the loose ends and made it happy!**

**Disclaimer: You know what, I own nothing!**

A whole universe awaits

Jack decided that five hours watching over people he barely knew (and yet trusted) was getting to him. He kept hearing soft pings but he didn't know where they were coming from. Instead, he pondered on what Gabriel had said (He had been listening at the door). He had heard of Lucifer's cage; it was where he was cast when he rebelled against Heaven. But if Sam fell in, that must have meant that it was opened. And wouldn't Lucifer have caused huge amount of damage?

"Yes. He would have but well, Team Free Will stopped him." Jack looked round, astonished and saw Gabriel stood in the doorway.

"Told you I could read minds."

"You should sleep," pointed out Jack.

"I'm still an angel and we don't sleep. I still find it very difficult to do so." Jack nodded.

"What's Team Free Will?"

"Not what, who," said Gabriel. "One ex-demon blood junkie." He gestured at the main room where Sam was sleeping. "One dropout with six bucks to his name." A casual wave at Dean. "And a fallen angel." Sighing, Gabriel pointed at Castiel. "And they did the most amazing thing. They stopped the apocalypse." Jack looked shocked and Gabriel grinned. He then turned his head, like he was listening to something. "I've got to go. Sam's waking up and he'll panic if I'm not there." And with that Gabriel left Jack to his vigil.

In the next hour, Castiel's fever broke which was a great relief to everyone but they didn't try to wake Dean. John said that the sedative would keep him under for about 18 hours and so Jack let him sleep. Cas also did not wake even though he had returned to a normal temperature. And so 4:30 am saw Jack sat, anxiously tapping his knees, waiting for a sign of movement. He wasn't worried for any particular reason; he had just been awake for too long without occupying his mind. Just as his mind began to wander, there was movement. Jack looked up as Castiel's bright cerulean blue eyes opened and fixed on him.

"Jack?" Cas asked, voice hoarse.

"Castiel. It is good to hear your voice and see you well again."

"What happened?"

"Well, what do you remember first?" Cas frowned.

"I remember the demon stabbing me; and the agony; and then Dean had me in his arms and he said that he would never let me go… where is Dean?" Jack pointed to the figure on the other side of Cas.

"We had to knock him out because he wasn't sleeping and he was hallucinating." Cas stroked Dean's face softly and ran his hands through Dean's hair.

"Then I remember being really really warm and feverish but that's it." Jack nodded.

"Your injury almost killed you but luckily for us, John (He's the nicer detective) is actually an ex-army doctor, so he patched you up. Gabriel was badly injured too but he is healing. I assume he is sleeping right now or he'd be in here, taking my place. But because it was an angelic injury, your body didn't want to heal manually and you had a very high fever which has only recently broken. You've been out for close to 8 days, but nothing really happened but bonding between the angel, time travellers, detectives and hunters," Jack said, smiling at the end.

"Well, I'm glad that we're all friends," Cas said. "Works much better than arguing."

"Damn straight, Li'l Bro," said Gabriel appearing next to them. Jack sighed.

"I swear you are like a bad penny." Gabriel looked momentarily offended until Cas gave a weak laugh.

"Sam would be upset by your obvious flirting." Gabriel pulled a face of fear and went to fetch Sam himself. Instead of just Sam, the Doctor, John (with Sherlock at his heels) and Martha came in with Gabriel and Sam and Jack panicked slightly as Dean was still sleeping.

"Castiel, stay still," John said. "I need to check your wound." He unwound the bandages from around Cas' chest and looked at the gaping hole there. It was no longer bleeding Grace which was an improvement but it was a long way from healing entirely.

"Thank you, Dr Watson, for looking after me and my big brother as well as, of course, the others," said Cas.

"You are welcome, Castiel. And please call me John." Cas smiled and inclined his head. Gabriel shooed everyone except Sam from the room, insisting that his 'baby brother needed rest' and they were 'all going to wake up Dean' and that that 'would upset my little Sammy.' Obeying silently, everyone went back to what they were doing before (reading, sleeping, watching TV), leaving Sam and Gabriel to watch over their brothers.

"Gabriel, you didn't have to send them away; I'm fine," complained Cas.

"Get some sleep, baby brother. I don't need to anymore, so you should." Cas looked like he was going to argue, but then he snuggled down beside Dean and promptly fell into a light, warm sleep. Gabriel summoned a sofa and Sam and he sat down. It was about 5 am and soon Sam himself drifted off, head in Gabriel's lap but Gabriel didn't mind. It was a small sacrifice he was willing to make for his dysfunctional yet loving family.

Castiel jolted into wakefulness about 2 hours later as Dean began to come out of sedation sleep and the nightmares took hold.

"Cas, Cas no… please stop it! He's mine! Castiel!" Dean cried in his fitful sleep but Cas was there, stroking his hair softly.

"I'm here, Dean. We're okay. You're okay. I'm okay. Sam's okay. Gabriel's okay. We're all okay." Gabriel watched in silence as Dean opened his green eyes and gazed up into Castiel's blue ones.

"Cas?" he whimpered.

"Shush, Dean. I'm here." Dean curled into Cas' body and Cas carded his fingers through his hair comfortingly. Sam stirred in Gabriel's arms and lifted his head, smiling sleepily.

"You guys okay?" he asked, his voice groggy with sleep. Dean raised his head slightly and smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, Sammy. Everyone's okay." And for once, it was true.

After about two days, when everyone had healed up, the Doctor gave them all a proposition.

"A trip in the TARDIS. The whole gang together, what do you think? A whole universe awaits." Dean grinned at Sam and Gabriel then turned to Castiel who beamed back at him.

"We're game, Sherlock? John?" John nodded and Sherlock smiled slightly.

"We're in." The Doctor smiled ecstatically as he yanked open the TARDIS doors. Martha and Jack walked in first, followed by Sherlock and John, then by Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabriel. The detectives and hunters looked utterly perplexed and awed by the inside of the TARDIS but it soon wore off. They had seen a lot, after all.

"So," said the Doctor, fiddling with buttons on the console. "We've got all of time and space, where do you want to go?"


End file.
